YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 044
"The Brothers of Cold and Shadow" is the 44th episode of the series and 91st overall. Cold reaches to where King Sombra is and challenges him to a duel. Will he win? Featured Duel: Cold Steel vs. King Sombra Turn 1: Cold Cold draws. He then Normal Summons "Frozen Heart Lancer" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Sombra Sombra draws. He then Normal Summons "Sabre Strike Doom-Vader" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Saber Strike Doom-Vader" attacks "Frozen Heart Lancer". The effect of "Sabre Strike Doom-Vader" activates, reducing the ATK of "Frozen Heart Lancer" by its Level times 100. "Frozen Heart Lancer" is Level 4 ("Frozen Heart Lancer": 1800 → 1400/1300). "Saber Strike Doom-Vader" destroys "Frozen Heart Lancer" (Cold 4000 → 3900). Since a "Frozen Heart" monster was destroyed by battle, Cold activates his face-down "Ice Shard Summon" to Special Summon "Frozen Heart Enchantress" (800/1600) from his Deck in Attack Position. Since "Frozen Heart Enchantress" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Cold to add "Frozen Heart Lancer" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Mane of the Frozen Moon" (Left 1) and "Sol of the Frozen Sun" (Right 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Lancer" (1800/1300) and "Frozen Heart Golem" (2800/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. "Lord of the Hook" attacks "Sabre Strike Doom-Vader", but Sombra finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate his monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Sombra 4000 → 3550). "Frozen Heart Golem" attacks and destroys "Saber Striker Doom-Vader", but Sombra activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Turn 4: Sombra Sombra draws. He then activates "Doom-Vader Knight of Black Holes" (Left 1) and "Doom-Vader Knight of the Black Comet" (Right 11) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Sabre Strike Doom-Vader" (1500/1200) from his Extra Deck and "Dragonic Doom-Vader Vengeance" (2600/2200) from his hand in Attack Position. "Dragonic Doom-Vader Vengeance" attacks and destroys "Lord of the Hook", but Cold activates his face-down "Damage Diet" to halve all damage this turn (Cold 3900 → 3800). Since "Dragonic Doom-Vader Vengeance" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 400 ("Dragonic Doom-Vader Vengeance": 2600 → 3000/2200) until the End Phase and allow itself to attack again. "Dragonic Doom-Vader Vengeance" attacks and destroys "Frozen Heart Golem" (Cold 3800 → 3700). "Sabre Striker Doom-Vader" attacks Cold directly (Cold 3700 → 2950). On Sombra's End Phase, the effect of "Dragonic Doom-Vader Vengeance" expires ("Dragonic Doom-Vader Vengeance": 3000 → 2600/2200). Turn 5: Cold Cold draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position. "Frozen Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Sabre Strike Doom-Vader" (Sombra 3550 → 2050). Turn 6: Sombra Sombra draws. He then activates "Shadow Draw" to return "Sabre Strike Doom-Vader" from his Extra Deck to the bottom of his Deck and draw four cards (One card equal to its Level). He then Pendulum Summons "Doom-Vader Rotting Breath Dragon" (1600/1300), "Doom-Vader Shadow Cloak Assailant" (800/1100) and "Doom-Vader Tyrant Reaper Dragon" (4000/4000) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Doom-Vader Tyrant Reaper Dragon", it loses 1000 ATK and DEF for every unoccupied Monster Zone on Sombra's side of the field ("Tyrant Reaper Dragon": 4000 → 3000/4000 → 3000). "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" attacks "Frozen Heart Dragon". Cold finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate his monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage, so only "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" is destroyed. He then activates the effect of "Rotting Breath Dragon" to switch itself to Defense Position, negate the effects of all monsters Cold controls and reduce their ATKs by 500 ("Frozen Heart Dragon": 3000 → 2500/2500). "Dragonic Doom-Vader Vengeance" attacks and destroys "Frozen Heart Dragon" (Cold 2950 → 2850). "Doom-Vader Shadow Cloak Assailant" attacks Cold directly (Cold 2850 → 2050). Since "Shadow Cloak Assailant" inflicted Battle Damage, its effect activates, allowing Sombra to draw a card. He then activates "Corrupted Pendulum" to Special Summon "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" (4000 → 3000/4000 → 3000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Turn 7: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Icicle Crash" to banish "Lancer" and "Lord of the Hook" and add "Eternal Ice Ritual" and "Eternal Ice Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Extra Deck and "Frozen Heart Statue Norr" (200/200) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates "Eternal Ice Ritual" to Tribute "Frozen Heart Dragon" and "Frozen Heart Statue Norr" in order to Ritual Summon "Eternal Ice Dragon" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pay half his Life Points (Cold 2050 → 1025), negate the effects of all monsters Sombra controls and reduce the ATK of all of them to 0, but due to the third effect of "Tyrant Reaper Dragon", it is unaffected by card effects as long as Sombra controls another "Doom-Vader" and its effects cannot be negated ("Dragonic Doom-Vader Vengeance": 2600 → 0/2200; "Doom-Vader Shadow Cloak Assailant": 800 → 0/1100; "Rotting Breath Dragon": 1600 → 0/1300). "Eternal Ice Dragon" attacks "Dragonic Doom-Vader Vengeance", but due to the second effect of "Tyrant Reaper Dragon", the attack is redirected to itself, destroying it instead (Sombra 2050 → 1550). Turn 8: Sombra Sombra draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Shroud Barrier Doom Vader" (1000/2000) from his hand and "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" (4000/4000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Dark Crystal Slashing Blade" to negate the first effect of "Tyrant Reaper Dragon", Tribute all monsters Sombra controls except for "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" and increase the ATK of "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" by 1000 for each one ("Tyrant Reaper Dragon": 4000 → 8000/4000). "Tyrant Reaper Dragon" attacks and destroys "Eternal Ice Dragon" (Cold 1025 → 0).